We Belong
by redheadturkey
Summary: The relationship between Reno and his boss goes through a rocky patch. T for Reno's language


We Belong

By Diane Kelley

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "We Belong" The record company that holds Pat Benetar's contract owns that. I also do not own Reno nor do I own Rufus Shinra, as much as I would love to own both hotties. They belong to Square Enix

_Many times Ive tried to tell you  
Many times Ive cried alone  
Always Im surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone  
_

The slender man with the mop of long, messy red hair sat outside the Shinra Corp president's office again, as he often did, but this time his knees where drawn to his chest and his shoulders were slumped, his chin sitting on top of them. He bent his head even lower as he recalled the events of just moments to prior to him sitting outside Ruffus Shinra's office just as he was at that moment.

/"Dammit, Rufus, what the fuck is WRONG with you, yo? You know how I feel, I've told you hundreds of times, and yet you turn me away like it means shit! Well, Shiva be damned, a heart can only take being pushed away and stepped on so many times before it breaks, and mine's comin' close, yo. So you better decide what the fuck you plan to do about US soon, or I'm just gonna walk away."

The man clad in white simply sat there, watching the most loyal and trusted of his Turks spout off at the mouth. "Are you quite through, Mr. Tarshil? Because I have a meeting with Reeve and the rest of the WRO executives in 10 minutes."/

_Dont want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

He kept thinking of how many years he'd been pursuing the dream of being Rufus Shinra's lover. .Hell, he'd idolized the man since the day he'd become a Turk, The son of the practical leader of the world. the one who after Meteor had become the blond and blue eyed Great White Hope. After the episoide with Kadaj's gang and the geostigma, it seemed Rufus had become more open to showing his feelings, and Reno had taken the chance of telling him how he felt. Rufus at that time had said he felt the same, but for some reason things had been so rocky lately. Something was bothering Rufus, and he had every intentioon of figuring out what.

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
Weve both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

"We do belong together, Shachou. ..I believe that with all my heart, but how to get you to see it? I don't have the answers to that." He chewed his thumbnail as he thought, trying to sort things out.

_Maybe its a sign of weakness  
When I dont know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldnt know  
What to do with my strength anyway_

He then thought about the first time he'd approached Rufus, how his mouth had been so dry with nerves that his tongue had stuck to the roof of it like glue. .. he;d been shaky in the knees, but Rufus had taken his hand and helped steady his balance with a gleam in those oceanic eyes.

_Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now theres no looking forward  
Now theres no turning back  
_

"Got only this moment, I guess. ..only the very moment I'm in right now, so I guess it's time I decided what to do with it, yo." With that he steeled himself to walk back into Rufus office and fix things.

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
Weve both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

"Shachou. ..I wanted to apologize. ..I know your mind's been pretty fucked up as of late with the aftermath of Kadaj and being sick and all the destruction, so I won't be pushy. ..but I think maybe we should go somewhere when you're done working and we should talk, yo. You know I love you with all of my heart, yo, and you also know I'm not normally one for flowery words, so it's probably the last time you're gonna hear it said quite that way."

Rufus Shinra looked up, brushing his wayward blond bangs out of his eyes once more, lush lips parting in the slightest of smiles. "Yes, Reno. ..I do believe we should. Little Wutai, 7 pm. ..be there."

Reno snapped off a somewhat sloppy salute. "Yes sir, will do, sir." before turning and practically SKIPPING out of his office.

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean_

Later that night, Reno's red hair was fanned out across the slightly bulkier chest of the Shinra Corp CEO after a long evening. of "Making Up". The jade orbs began to softly flutter open and closed as exhaustion began to set in and he heard Rufus' sleeping voice saying "Go to sleep, Reno. We have a busy day tomorrow."

_We can't begin to know it  
how much we really care.  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere._

Reno as he drifted off smiled softly, safe in the scent and sound and sight of this one whom he loved more than life itself.

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
Weve both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_


End file.
